


Be My Baby

by Lea12



Series: Ryro songfics [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12
Summary: Based on a song by The Ronettes "Be My Baby"





	Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song by The Ronettes "Be My Baby"

_**(The night we met I knew I needed you so** _  
_**And if I had the chance I'd never let you go.** _  
_**So won't you say you love me,** _  
_**I'll make you so proud of me.** _  
_**We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go.)** _

_"The night we met I knew I needed you."_ She confesses to Logan.

 _"And if I had the chance I'd never let you go."_ John says to her.

 _"So won't you say you love me?"_ Bobby asks her.

 _"I'll make you so proud of me."_ She tells Logan with a smile.

 _"We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go."_ Remy tells her and she smiles.

_**(So won't you, please, be my be my baby** _  
_**Be my little. baby my one and only baby** _  
_**Say you'll be my darlin', be my be my baby** _  
_**Be my baby now, my one and only baby** _  
_**Wha-oh-oh-oh.)** _

_"So won't you, please, be my baby?"_ John asks her, well not asks, but pleads.

 _"Be my little baby, will ya, my one and only baby."_ She remembers her Mama sayin' while she was young.

" _Say you'll be my darlin', be my baby."_ She remembers her Papa sayin' on her birthday, she doesn't remember which one.

 _"Be my baby now, my one and only baby."_ Her Mama tells her on her 15th birthday.

 _"Wha..."_ She manages to say before John's lips crash on hers and she starts moaning in the kiss. "Oh, oh, oh."

_**(I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see.** _  
_**For every kiss you give me I'll give you three.** _  
_**Oh, since the day I saw you** _  
_**I have been waiting for you.** _  
_**You know I will adore you 'til eternity.)** _

_"I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see."_ John promises, smiling and hugging her.

 _"For every kiss you give me, I'll give three."_ Remy tells her and she smiles.

 _"Oh, since the day I saw you, I have been waiting for you."_ David tells her and she blushes.

 _"You know I will adore you 'til eternity."_ John tells her as he is caressing her cheek.

**_(So won't you, please, be my be my baby_ **  
**_Be my little. baby my one and only baby_ **  
**_Say you'll be my darlin', be my be my baby_ **  
**_Be my baby now, my one and only baby_ **  
**_Wha-oh-oh-oh.)_ **

_"So won't you, please, be my baby?"_ He pleads her again.

 _"Be my little baby, my one and only baby."_ Her Mama tells her as she is soothing her.

 _"Say you'll be my darlin', be my baby."_ Her Papa repeats it his words.

 _"Be my baby now, my one and only baby."_ Her Mama tells her as she is crying.

 _"Wha..."_ She manages to say before Bobby kisses her and moans into it, _"Oh, oh, oh."_ , enjoying it, before he takes his lips of hers.

  
**_(So come on and, please, be my be my baby_ **  
**_Be my little baby my one and only baby_ **  
**_Say you'll be my darlin', be my be my baby_ **  
**_Be my baby now, my one and only baby_ **  
**_Wha-oh-oh-oh.)_ **

_"So come on!"_ She screams from the top of her lungs.

 _"Be my little baby, my one and only baby. Say you'll be my darlin', be my baby. Be my baby now, my one and only baby."_ She hears their voices in her head.

 _"Wha..."_ She manages to say before Remy kisses her and moans into it, _"Oh, oh, oh."_ , enjoying the way he touches her.

  
_**(Be my be my baby be my little baby.** _  
_**My one and only baby oh oh,** _  
_**Be my be my baby oh,** _  
_**My one and only baby wha-oh-oh-oh-oh.** _  
_**Be my be my baby oh,** _  
_**My one and only baby** _  
_**Be my be my baby oh,** _  
_**Be my baby now)** _

She can hear all their words, their voices in her head. And it kills her. _"No, I won't be your baby."_ She manages to say and it stops.


End file.
